


The Aliens Pet

by dyslexictwat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Aliens pet, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pet, Pet Sitting, Pet Store, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexictwat/pseuds/dyslexictwat
Summary: What happens when a boy with anxiety gets abducted by aliens?Read 'The Aliens Pet' to find out*a human pet story*
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 46
Kudos: 131





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh okay I just spent the last half an hour writing out some bs beginner thing but my laptop crashed an now i cba writing it out again so this is what youre going to get instead.
> 
> Im dyslexic, so theres going to be mistakes.
> 
> I have a weird obsessions with commas, ignore that.
> 
> Dont ask where this idea came from, you don't want to know. And neither do I.
> 
> Trigger warnings include mention of pat chlid abuse/neglect and anxiety/ panic attacks. There will be tw for the main mention of child abuse and neglect but not so much for the passing thoughts of it. This human is constantly riddled with anxiety so theres no point of putting tw as its most likely going to be in every chapter.
> 
> This book is a human pet story if you haven't already figured it out yet which means a human/s will be treated like a dog. i.e dog beds, collars, leaches, dog food, toys, walks, being petted...ect...
> 
> Certain keys don't work on my laptop including w x s , @ 2 < it probably annoys me a hell of a lot more than it will ever annoy you.
> 
> Dont complain that the book isn't realistic as the Lucas literally get abducted by aliens and treated like a pet.
> 
> Have any complaints? 
> 
> Call me on: 
> 
> AU: +61-3-8652-1453 
> 
> NZ: +64-9-886-0565 
> 
> UK: +44-11-7325-7425 
> 
> US: +1-760-706-7425
> 
> Don't have any money on your phone to call but still want to complain? Then send a letter to 1600 Pennsylvania Ave., NW Washington, DC 20500
> 
> Have any questions? Ask them here.
> 
> Thank you my little parasites and enjoy.

### Prologue

You are probably really confused right now.

So lets make it simple.

My name is Lucas Mathews and this is the story of how I got abducted by Aliens.

And how I became their human pet.


	2. The Aliens Pet

**Lucas’s POV**

I sit ridged against the corner of my cell, my naked body trembling as I try to make sense of what is happening.

I don’t know where I am…

I don’t know why they took me…

I just want to go home.

My body shudders as I try to hold in sob that is building in my throat, to scared that it would catches the attention of the things that took me.

I don’t know who they are, all I know is that they are definitely not human.

I have only caught fleeing glances at them and that is enough for me to do anything for them not to notice me. All of them look the same with sickly pale skin and bony body, with an estimated height of 7ft and their large black pearl eyes that stare through your soul and make you question your very own existence.

I try to slow my breathing, trying to calm the anxiety that in raging in from within my 5’11 body.

_One_

I count in my head, filing my lungs with the air they so desperately need.

_Two_

I continue, holding said air in my lungs trying almost desperately to calm down.

_Three_

I slowly release the air, feeling my shoulders deflate along with the soothing feeling of this technique brings.

_One_

I start up again repeating the same breathing pattern as I did before.

_Two_

Hold.

_Three_

Release.

I continue this process in till I feel fit enough to think rationally about my situation.

Keeping my body curled up tightly in the corner of the room, blocking out my surrounding, I start to retrace my steps to see what I can remember before I let my body be riddled with anxiety.

Thinking back to when I awoke in the cell.

I remember feeling warm and oddly comfortable which I thought was unusual as I was sure I was just running from my brother and his friends on my way home from school.

I remember the feeling of panic and pure terror as I hear their footsteps get closer, hearing the insults they were throwing at me.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping through my body as I could hear the promises they were making, the things they were going to do to me when they caught up to me.

I remember wishing, praying they wouldn’t get to me.

I remember flinging my body to the right, down the ally I always try to avoid.

I remember the sudden loss of feelings and something sharp was shot into my neck.

I remember hearing the hash footsteps of my brother and his friends as they pass the ally.

I remember feeling a slight relief before my body suddenly felt heavy and everything went dark.

I take a moment to calm my racing heart at the thoughts of what could of happened if I wasn’t…

Kidnapped?

Abducted by Aliens?

I let out a slight whimper at the thought of what these _things_ will do to me.

Distracting myself I take a second to look around my cage of sorts.

I first look towards the direction of what I remember waking up in.

My head slightly tilts in confusion at the sight of a pill of what looks like straw mixed with what looks like pieces of clothing which reminds me of the kind of think a bird would make.

I lean forward slightly, momentarily forgetting my fear, to get a closer look.

My eyes squint and what seems to be a lump on top of the bird like nest.

Just as I am about to investigate when I hear a whooshing sound coming from my right.

I throw my body back into the corner wrapping my arms tightly around my legs that are pressed against my chest.

I clench my eyes shut as I hear the deep gurgling noise of what I have come to know in my short time of being hear is they way they talk.

Cold sweats travel down my back as i hear the answering gurgle.

Meaning only one thing, there is more that one close by.

I try to start counting but the way the gurgles suddenly stop sounds more natural that the way they were talking in the first places.

It doesn’t help that they have stopped right outside of my cell, staring in at me from the giant glass window.

The giant glass window I have been ignoring.

A sudden high pitched whining noise makes my body jump in fright and my head whip in the direction of it.

My eyes widen and my heart starts beating frantically as am staring dead in the eyes of one of the alien.


	3. The Aliens Pet

**Lucas’s POV**

I swallow nervously as the large pale alien thats body almost resembles skin and bones continues to stare at my shaking form.

I notice my mistake of letting my guard down and only staring at the one creature as another light whooshing noise is made only this time a lot closer.

My eyes widen in panic and my breath starts coming out in heavy pants as I take notice of the other alien entering my cell.

I start to feel dizzy and my body starts to feel woozy with doesn’t take me long to identify that I am having a panic attack.

The thing in front of me lets out a gravely gurgle which i suppose is meant to be comforting when he(?) realises my panic.

He then reaches into a sack that is tied around his thin waist, one that I never realised he had one him before bring out an neon blue fruit.

The alien lets out another one of the supposed comforting sound before bending his arm in front of him to offer me the fruit(?).

In the mist of a panic attack my body reflexly flinch at the raised arm and tries to submerge myself into the corner i am huddled against.

The creators makes a sharp noise making me once again leap into air but this time with a cry of fear.

My body loses its control of its emotions and lets go of all the tears I have been trying to suppress since the end of school.

Through the haze of my panic attack turn mental break down I watch as the creature not to far away from me flinches as my states brings him physical pain.

I watch on as he has a conversion with the alien that is watching us through the glass.

My stomach turns as both there attentions shifts back at me.

The Alien in front of me once again lets out the sound that I get the feeling is meant to comfort me before he places the fruit on the floor not to far from me.

And with one last look in my direction both aliens are gone, leaving my cell once again locked.

My body heaves as I struggle to breath even though I am once again alone.

I slowly manage to bring my violently shaking hand towards my knee and begin continuously tapping it in a soothing manner.

My body instantly starts to calm down at the familiar calming method I have been using since I was a child.

It takes round about 10 minutes before I am mentally stable enough to stop tapping at my knee, that doesn’t stop me from lightly rubbing my thumb in a circular motion against it to not only further calm me down but to also bring me comfort in such situation.

If you couldn’t tell already I suffer from frequent panic attacks, my triggers are over whelming situations and my anxiety. Which if you could tell already is through the roof.

I am honestly surprised that this is my first one since I have arrived here.

To be honest I don’t really remember a specific age when this started, I feel like I’ve always been this way.

My mother always did say I was an anxious kid. So maybe I have always dealt with it.

Shaking my head to clear my thought, along with my dry throat, I do a quick scan of the room to make sure I am still alone before my eyes settle on the almost glowing fruit(?) type thing.

With another quick glance around I snatch the neon fruit before throwing my self into the human sized bird nest.

My body shakes my fear and adrenaline as I lock up my muscles incase someone tries to take it away from me.

Tucking the strange fruit under my arm I decided to investigate the strange looking lumps in the nest after a quick glance around tells me I am still alone.

Opening being in the nest it is easy to identify the unknown lumps in the straw and cloth nest.

With a sigh of relief I submerge my self into the pile of blankets making sure no part of me is seen from the outside.

Once Its deemed safe I was finally able to relaxed, even though I knew a nest and a couple of blankets weren’t going to protect me.

Making a slight hole for light inside my blanket cocoon I started to investigate the fruit that was still tucked under my arm.

My eyebrows draw together as I get a better look at it.

The fruit was about the size of my hand and was a neon blue. I was shaped like an weird pear but the texture was one of an avocado.

Shifting around nervously I take a hesitant bite, not even knowing if you are meant to eat the skin.

I was pleasantly surprised as it almost literally burst in my mouth.

The fruit being so juicy that the liquid quickly filled my mouth without any warning.

I hurriedly chewed and swallowed before taking another bite, and then another, and another, and another one, juice dribbling down my chin I quickly finish the juicy but slightly sweet fruit before contently curling up under my blankets.

And with a peaceful mind and a shockingly full stomach I easily drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Aliens Pet

**Lucas’s POV**

_warmth_

I let out a pleasurable purr as my sleep dazed body is awoken is a comforting heat.

I snuggle deeper into the blankets wishing this feeling will last forever.

Unfortunately that can’t happen as I feel how achingly full my bladder is as I try to snuggle deeper into the soft blankets.

I give myself an extra couple of minutes soaking in the comforting warmth before pocking my head out of my blanket heap once the ache turns into a shooting pain making me huff in annoyance.

After scanning the area and waiting a moment for something to happening I sluggishly pull my naked body out of the most pleasurable warmth I have ever experienced and making my way over to what looks like a mixture of a sink and a toilet put together.

Debating if I should chance it or not, I decided to risk it as its better than peeing on the floor.

Feeling exhausted my half asleep brain thinks its a good idea to just sit down and release my bladder without a second thought only to yelp out in surprise as a sudden spray of cool water was sprayed up towards my genitals once I was finished.

I stand up feeling really confused and a little violated, especially when my lower region started to feel slightly numb and tingly which led me to assume what was sprayed wasn’t water. These thoughts didn’t help with the panic that was stating to bubble at the thought of anything happening to my…. area.

The almost silent whooshing sound got rid of any traces of sleep from my fight or flight instincts kicked in making me launched myself into my pile of blankets for safety.

Peaking my head out of my nest of blankets I watched as two identical aliens came to a stop at the glass wall of my cage.

The sack attached to one of the aliens make me believe that theses are the same ones as yesterday or at least the one that gave me food was.

Taking a deep breath of air to calm me down I watched as the one with the sack brought out what looks like a see through tablet as the other one connects something next to my room. I watch as the one from yesterday swipes his hand on the screen towards the glass wall of my cell transferring images onto the glass wall.

_woah_

Some of the images seem to be moving while the other looks like writing(?) and what looks like self updating symbols?

_Hmm maybe numbers?_

Taking a closer look at the images my breathing starts to pick up as one of them stands out to me.

The faster the my heart gets the faster the image moves.

_i-is that my heart?_

Just as I felt the beginning of a panic attack the everything on the screen disappears, leaving the two creatures starting at me.

I awkwardly clear my throat while nervously shifting around as they continue to stare.

Just as my heart heart starts to speed up again the one with the sack makes the same oddly comforting noise as last time, proving my thoughts correct that he is the same one from yesterday.

Ignoring them I start to sink deeper into my pile of blankets.

Not long after I do that the door on my room makes that whooshing noise indicating that someone has just entered my cell.

Hearing shifting noises and something being placed down I couldn’t stop my curiosity and made a gape big enough for only one of my eyes to see through.

Not to far from my nest the strange alien from the day before seems to be unpacking things from his sack and placing them down. Flicking my eyes over the the other alien I notice the images are upon the glass wall again.

Tracing my eyes over all the images and symbols that let me believe at least some of them are about me it also means I once again got distracted and let my guard down so when the creature from before let out that same comforting grumble my breath got caught in my throat making me chock on nothing but air.

That seems to panic the alien as he rushes over making the same gravely gurgle as he pulls me into his lap, blankets and all, checking me over to make sure I was ok.

He soothingly rubs my back, never stopping making the comforting noise, until I was finally able to breath properly again.

My entire body was stiff in his arms the entire time hoping he would let me go once I had stopped chocking on nothing, he didn’t.

I sway slightly feeling the on comping anxiety with unfortunately let to another panic attack, one i really don’t wish to have right now.

Taking a slow and steady breath trying to tell myself that everything was ok and that Mr Alien wasn’t going to hurt me. He’s has plenty of chances, if he was going to kill me, eat me, whatever he would of done it by now!

I think the lack of air has gone to my brain.

I was startled out of my thought by a large bony hand stroking my hair.

With a shaky breath I mentally prepare myself before slowly turning my head towards him.


	5. The Aliens Pet

Once he saw I was looking at me he look out a slight coo(?) and another one of those gravely gurgles before showing me his hands.

My belly rumbles at the sight if the same neon blue avocado thing I had for dinner the night before.

I hesitate to take it from his hands though…. what if it was a prank? What if he was just going to rip it away from me as I went to reach for it like my brother did? What if-

A sudden weight on my blanket cover lap has me looking down at the fruit he had placed there for me.

With out a second thought i quickly grabbed it and positioned my body in a way that he couldn’t take it from me without giving me a few seconds to finish it before he could get it.

It didn’t take me long to finish it, ignoring the the mess I had mede with the juices and the slight heart burn from eating so fast I carefully turn back to the Alien, who’s lap I was currently occupying, keeping my head tuned down towards the floor knowing that was very rude of me.

Said Alien only made that strange but comforting noise again before offering me a cup of what look like orange juice, but something in my gut told me not to get my hopes up. I casually took the bigger than normal cup out of his hands, making sure to use both of mine.

I then brought it up to my nose and taking a slight sniff of the liquid. The creature made a weird noise that vibrated though his chest and against my back, making me get the feeling that he was laughing at me.

With a slight humph I bring the cup towards my lips and taking a swig of the unidentified liquid.

I immediately gaged and the liquid turned out to be thick, warm and goopy, definitely not the orange juice I was hoping for.

Slowing down with my gulps I down the rest of the uncomfortably warm and slightly bitter thick goop before handing the cup back the the alien with a slight grimes on my lips.

The noise the alien made vibrated through my again, letting me know he found me amusing.

Looking down at my now sticky hands mainly from the liquid that was in the fruit.

Just as I was about to give in a start licking my hands, Mr Alien took my hands into his large bony hand and pouring some kind of clear substance, one that kind of look like gel, onto our hands before rubbing it into mine.

My eyes widen as the same tingly numb feeling started happening to my hands as it did to me when I went to the bathroom.

It didn’t take long, a couple of second maybe, before the strange substance was gone, dried into my skin?

Taking my hands back I gently rubbed them together loving that they didn’t feel sticky anymore before I gently rubbed them against my face, feeling how soft they had gotten.

They slight huffing, vibrating against my back made me blush before I turned around and glare at him.

He big black peal like eyes seemed to start into my eyes before a slight gurgling noise made us both, mostly me, whip our heads around to the other alien number two, who was now standing at the door way talking with the one holding me hostage.

I take a moment to look at the aliens, to try and find some differences between them.

The closer I look the harder it is to see any differences.

I mean, they are the same height, same, weight, same skin colour, same black eyes- same everything.

The only difference is that one of the carries around a sack filled with food.

Everything suddenly spins and the food I just ate threatens to come back up again as the alien I was sitting on decides to stand up, taking me with him.

Mr Alien number one says something to the other alien making him nod before they both turn their attention on me, making my think into myself again.

The creature holding me lets out a strange cooing noise before holding me against him and rubbing my hair.

I was slightly confused from the attention until he sets me and my blankets back down into the nest and with one last head rub he was up, taking his sack and things with him, leaving with the other alien.

_Oh_

***

A couple of hours later I was awakened by the whooshing noise of my cells door opening.

Ignoring the way my heart rate starts to pick up I sit up from the nest of blankets, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep from them, I blink away the blur that coating my vision due to sleep, wanting it to go away so I could focus on what was going on.

With one last blink a was able to see Two tall, pale and bony figures standing in my cell.

Quickly looking down I notice the one standing closer to me is wearing a sack wrapped around his waist, letting out a small sigh of relief at the sight, I look up at the two confused.

The creature standing closer to me start making that soothing grumble again as he inches closer to me.

Slightly weary but not wanting to have a panic attack from overthinking, I sat there eyeing him with suspicion but not making any moves to get away from him.

I take a shuddering breath as he lifts me from my pile of blankets, leaving me nude, before holding me close to his large body.

He gurgles something to the other alien, giving him a nod he starts walking out off the room, us falling close by.

I manage to take one last look of the nest of blankets before we my cell down shuts with a faint whoosh.

Leaving me,

bare,

without any comfort

and on the verge of a panic attack.


	6. The Aliens Pet

**Lucas’s POV**

My breathing starts getting heavier as I look around the unfamiliar place.

I was currently being carried by the nicer alien down some kind of corridor.

Looking around I notice that everything is almost a blinding white colour, the walls, the floor, the ceiling.

The only thing that I can see that isn’t white are the beings in the separate cage as we turn down a different hallway.

I gulp nervously as we pass a group of what looks like some kind of dragon/ human hybrid.

One of them notices me looking before letting out a roar that shook me down to my bones.

Making me, without much thought, hide my face in the aliens neck.

My body starts to shake with nerves the longer we lock, making me wish I had my blankets to hide in.

Luckily the next corridor didn’t have any prisoner, just walls of a blinding white.

Trying to relax my hand starts unconsciously rub a circle patter on the aliens throat.

sighing in content I let my body gradually start to relax at the soothing sensation.

Just as I was staring to drift off to sleep, body jerks awake at the familiar whooshing noise, I feel will give me PTSD flashbacks when I hear it.

Carefully untangling my arms from around the creates neck, I take a hesitant speak at out surroundings.

The giant pool of water indicates that we are in some kind of bathing area.

Blushing I look down as the alien holding me sets me down on a soft area in the corner of the room, while the alien one seems to be adding things to the water and picking out what I assume are soaps.

Looking around the room trying to spot the other alien I notice I can’t find him anywhere.

My head snaps towards an opening in one of the walls as I hear a faint whooshing noise, my tense body slightly relaxes when itjust seems to be the other walking in the room with a large fluffy blanket looking thing in its arms along with some kind of small black fabric.

I watch one curiously as they seem to talk to each other in their gurgling language before the alien number one starts coming towards me while the other sets down the stuff he brought.

With a tremor in my body let him pick me up, dreading of whats to come.

My body seems to lock up in panic as he gently places me in the silky water. sitting me down.

Despite the water only coming up half way to my chest, my breathing starts picking up as my body fills with anxiety, remembering the reason I don’t take baths.

A whimper escapes my lips as my mind flashes of all the times my brother would push my head under the water when had to bathe me.

He hasn’t bathed me in years but my body always locks up at the thought of ever bathing again.

A weird gruelling noise bring me back from my memories, making my head lift up in the direction of said noise.

I slight speak tumbles out of my mouth when I was faced to faced with one of the aliens.

Luckily he seems to ignore the embarrassing noise that came from my throat as he start lathering my body in some purple liquid.

Even more embarrassed I try to clean my body my self, especially when his hands start drooping to low for comfort.

Focusing on the hands washing my body is better than focusing on the panic that it ready to burst from my chest the longer I am in the pool of water.

I get made to stand up as my body is rinsed before I am picked up and placed alone in some kind of shower stall.

My confusion only increases along with the panic as a weird noise is sounded before the oddly looking shower head start spraying some sort of dry gas making my heart work in over drive, instantly sending me into a panic attack.

My shaking legs collapse under the weight on my heavy body, my chest hurting in effort to breath.

Huddling up in the corner of the stall I pull my legs against my chest, wrap my arms around them as my body rocks back in forth due to the panic.

Black spots cloud my vision as my lungs don’t get enough air inside my hyperventilating body.

I could feel every weak lump in my body shaking.

I could feel the aching in my chest as it heaves to get oxygen.

I could feel the fear of not knowing if I was going to be able to breath again.

I could feel the adrenalin rushing through my veins.

I could feel the pounding in my head, making my vision swirl.

My last thoughts were off body hands grabbing my body before everything went black.


	7. The Aliens Pet

**Lucas’s pov**

My head shoots up as everything starts to tremble and shake, reminding me of an earth quake.

Adrenaline rushes through my body as my fight or flight reflexes kick in.

My blanket covered body tighten up, automatically locking around the alien holding me.

My eyes dart in every direction as i try to make sense of what is happening.

what is that noise?

where am i?

How did i get here?

why is everything shaking?

Questions cloud my brain as the shaking of the ship(?) intesivies for a moment before it suddenly stops with a loud thud, also making my body lunch forward.

If it wasnt for the alien holding me I would of went flying down the corridor.

The soft cooing noise that left the alien made my head snap in it direction.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion and my face slightly pinches in frustration when my brain decides to act slow, making my head feel stuffy and heavy.

A huff of frustration leaves my as I take noice of the heaviness that surrounds my entire body, not just my head.

With a slight shake of my head I blink my eyes before connecting them to the aliens that is holding me.

My head cocks to the side as I take in the lack of anxiety that is almost always riddling my insides.

I continue to stare into its soul sucking eyes giving my not-so-coopering brain connect the dot.

_I must of had a panic attack._ I muse before taking a look around.

Not being able to stand the glaring white of my surroundings I rest my head against the alien before allowing myself to give in to the heaviness of my eyes.

I unconsciously hum as the gently sway of the walking alien lulls me into to a secure sleep, being to out of it to question where they are taking me.

***

I let out a silent yet jaw breaking yawn as I slowly wake up from my nap.

Still dazed from sleep I let out a pleasurable hum as I stretch my body as far as it would go before curling in on myself.

I sleepily rub my eyes with a slight fist before dragging my eyes over my surroundings.

My heart rate starts to pick up as I take in the dozen of undeniable creatures surrounding me.

Without so much of a thought my body tenses up before throwing itself into the wall.

Adrenaline rushes through my reins while my eyes skittishly dart around my surroundings.

My breathing gets heavy and my eyes start to sting when one by one multiple eyes turn to me making my chest heave in panic.

The hairs on the back of my heck rise in almost a warning as something comes towards me.

I instinctively flinch before diving under the blanket, no part of my shaking body exposed.

A familiar cooing sound reaches over my laboured heavy breathing making me whimper as relief fills my body.

Even with knowing what is picking up my body I still tense and curl into myself more.

I take a couple of minutes to close my eyes letting myself be surrounded by darkness, pretending that I’m not in a room filled with strange/ dangerous alien and creatures.

Just when I start to get my breathing under control I feel a slight pat on my head before my blanket gets lifted.

With my body still tightly curled into a ball I nervously squint at the sudden brightness before locking eyes into a familiar black.

My breath hitches as I once again hear the familiar coo that brings tears to my eyes.

With my emotions so close to the surface due to my sudden panic and loss of adrenaline I throw my stiff body at him, trying to huddle behind him.

Luckily the pale alien was sitting down or I would of probably injured myself.

I let my shaking body relax when Mr. Alien pulls my into my lap with a strange gurgle before shaking his thin head.

He looks down at me and lets out one of those comforting coos when he sees me looking at him before ehe start petting me.

My body droops with exhaustion, not really surprising me due to the constant stress i have been in the past couple of days.

As hand reflexly goes to my leg to contently tap, I notice three things.

1\. My blanket is no longer covering me.

2\. Im luckily wearing some kind of shorts, covering what needs to be covered.

3\. My legs feel naturally soft.

Lazily I lift my head from where it was resting on the alien and look down at my legs.

I blink one, then twice and then another before realising that what i am seeing is true.

All the hair that was once covering my legs? gone.

I slowly let my fingers caress my legs while I look on in astonishment.

My body lightly bounces making my look up from my legs to the creatures lap I am currently occupying. My lips form a pout when I realise he must be laughing at me again.

_Aliens are mean._ I grumble to myself.

Ignoring him, I go back to exploring my body.

My head cocks when I take notice that every hair from my nose and down seems to be missing, leaving extremely soft skin behind.

I let my fingers glide over my chin lost in thought, stroking the now soft surface making me wonder if I will ever get facial hair again. Not like I had any to begin with.

Shaking my head I decide to sit up, staying in the aliens lap for safety reason, before letting my eyes glance around the room(?) again.

Now that I am calmed down I am able to take note that most of the creatures are chained up or don’t look to interested with me. Ignoring everyone/thing I finally take a look around the room(?).

My eyebrows furrow with confusion when I take in how much other sickly pale aliens are in the room, most seem to be guarding the room or a pacific creature but a few of them seem to be petting and interacting with them.

_Like one of them it doing to me._

Ignoring that thought, my eyes dart to the end of the room when a flash of light catches my attention.

My eyes slowly widen when I realise what it is.

Its a window, but thats not what catches my attention.

No, what outside the room does.

My breath slightly catches in my throat as i take in the unnatural blue tinted sky and the red sand? mud?

Just as I’m about to take a closer look at the moving image of the planet, the vehicle(?) we are occupying comes to a smooth stop.

Times seems to stand still for a few seconds until a short beeping is sounded, making me anxiously gulp as everything starts to move once again.


	8. The Aliens Pet

**Lucas’s POV**

My breath catches with a slight gasp as i am once again suddenly airborne.

I try to blink away the dizziness that clouds my vision due to the unexpected movement.

Feeling scared and exposed to the creatures and unfamiliar environment, I flip my body around and cling to the Alien holding me, tucking my head underneath their chin

Hiding my face in their neck to give me a moment to compose myself before I slowly peak one eye open to see what is happening.

The tall boney sickly pale looking aliens seem to be the ones in charge as the sort everyone into a line leading to a door i assume leads outside.

Upon further observation it seems to be the most dangerous creatures at the front of the line, each with one to two armed aliens by their side, even though each one looks to be heavily chained.

As my eyes work their way down the line I start to notice the alien that is carrying me is carrying me the opposite way from the exit.

While that makes my shoulders slump in relief from not being anywhere near the ones that look like they could kill me from a single look its also somewhat hurts what is left of my ego.

Clearing the thoughts of my bruised ego I try to focus on what is happening around me but it gets harder to focus the more we travel down the line.

My entire face flushes in embarrassment as the alien continues to walk until we are at the very end of the line.

The strange cooing noise that emits from the alien only makes my cheeks heat up further.

I quickly hide my face back into the aliens neck when the creature in front of us turns their head in out direction, hearing the coo from the alien.

With what small of a look I got, I could tell the thing infant of us could pass as a human. That is if you got rid of their cat ears and fluffy tail.

I once again get distracted as the doors are opened and the line starts to move forward making my heart speed up and unconsciously cling to the one holding me.

Being at the end of the line it take a good ten minutes until we are almost out of the door, during this time my nerves get over run by the curiosity that is so big I’m surprised it isn’t spilling out of me.

The more curious i get the harder it is to sit still and wait, proven by the squirming I can’t help but do in the aliens arms.

Just as I start to consider jumping out of the pale creatures arms just to get there fast, my attention is taken by the fast swishing of a dark fluffy tail.

My head cocks and the closer we get to the door, the faster the tail swishes temporally memorising me.

I am so focused of watching the tail that I jump from the loud hissing sound that emits from the tails owner.

Snapping my head up in the direction of the noise am I meet with two glowing green slitted eyes glaring at me making me once again flinch.

My heart rate picks up as flashes of all the time my brother and his friends has glared at me and what has happened afterwards.

As I listen to the gurgling noises that seem to be shouting at the strange human looking kitten, my shaking hands follow the familiar path down to my leg before starting a soothing tap.

Focusing on the rhythmic tapping I was luckily able to calm my self down enough before we stepped outside into an entirely different world.

My breath hitched as I feel the warm air again my skin.

Focusing on the view in front of me my eyes widen as my mouth slowly opens in awe.

The sky is blue but not anywhere near the same colour as earth, this one almost has a purple tint to it making it contrast with the orangey red ground.

From where we were standing I couldn’t see much plants but from what I could tell there was a patch of tall, seaweed like grass that swayed in tune with the wind.

Unfortunately we started to move making me my gaze away from the beautiful place they call home.

With a stuttering breath I close my eyes and take a deep inhale the fresh air, ignoring the now muzzled cat eared human.

Once again resting my head on the aliens shoulder I take a moment to savour the view, not knowing when or if I will ever see it again before manning up and seeing where everyone was being lead to.

With a quick glance backwards help solved a couple of unanswered questions as I see a wingless airplane like pod lift from the ground before flying and attaching itself onto the biggest ship I have ever seen.

Feeling nervous whip my head back around just in time to see us entering another building.

I cling to the creature carrying me as many aliens turn their gaze on me they start to coo and fuss over me making the blood drain from my face at the sear size of some of them.

I left out a frightened whimper as one of them gets far to close for comfort, my heart feeling like it as about to burst from my chest as the alien holding me shift me in its arms making me feel like he was passing me over to one of the scarier looking creatures.

with a panicked cry I jump and with all the strength I could muster, hold on to the familiar alien, my nails digging into his cold skin.

Hearing my cry, many of the surrounding aliens immediately back off while others frantically try to comfort me, wanting to know whats wrong.

Just when one look like they were about to take me into their arms, a dozen or so of the bony looking aliens suddenly surround me and the one carrying, angrily gurgling at the crowd.

Feeling extremely overstimulated and scared I instantly start crying, feeling too anxious and overwhelmed to feel embarrassed.

Thankfully the alien, who’s arm I am still fortunately in, quickly rejoins the line of different creatures, only a few remaining as the more dangerous ones where taken somewhere else.

My eyes start to droop as I watch the creatures in front of me get separated into suitable cage, some being caged with others of their on species while the majority seem to be placed individually.

Forcing my eyes to stay open a little longer I was relived to see It was my turn as one of the aliens open the cages door while the one holding me walks in.

without much hesitation, almost likes he’s done this many of times before, the alien that has been comforting me since I was abducted gently places me on another nest like bed before dropping a warm heavy blanket on top on me.

And with a light coo, he leaves me. Making me wonder if I will ever see him again.

Not wanting to deal with anything at the moment I let my body sink into the before giving up on the fight of sleep.


	9. The Aliens Pet

**Gallant’s POV**

_eeeeeeeeep_

Blinking my eyes open, I groan in annoyance at the constant high pitch noise.

Rolling over I pull the furs on top of my head trying to cancel out the noise enough to fall back asleep.

Just as I was about to succeed, the annoying started up again but this time louder than before.

Throwing the furs that were keeping me warm during the night off me, I storm through my room towards the facilities completing ignoring the noise.

Once the pain in my bladder subsided, I take a moment to slash my face with water to further wake up before deciding to pick up the device emitting the ear ringing noise, hoping it isn’t someone from work asking me to come it.

Walking towards the wall I place my hand over the glowing patch before unhooking the small device, instantly cutting off the sound.

With an expressed sigh I hook it on my ear, feeling it cold perfectly against it and with a slight vibration of wanting, the sound on the other end instantly cuts off any ounce of annoyance I once had.

Stretching my arms above my head I intently listen to the voice on the other end informs me of a recent shipment of new and exotic pets that have just arrived.

Barely containing my excitement I hastily conform that I am still interested in buying a pet making the vendor on the end of the line ask a couple of more question including the species I would prefer.

Trying to compose myself I answer honestly to every question before admitting not having a specific interest in the species, not wanting to get my hope up on getting a certain breed.

with a last talk on my budget, he tells me when it would be best for me to come in and have a look before saying his goodbyes.

I stand still for a few minutes blankly staring at the wall even after the slight buzzing in my ear tells me he has gone.

Destructively I go through the motions of getting ready. It isn’t until I was getting breakfast did it finally sink in that I was finally getting a pet.

Me. Getting a pet, a pet!

Feeling giddy I lightly bounce on my toes, rushing through breakfast to get everything clean.

I move everything that as expensive or easily broken above high grounds before getting rid of anything small enough for them to choke on.

I don’t really care what kind of pet I get, I just hope its one of the smaller ones that don’t need a lot of exercise as I work a lot and that wouldn’t be fair to them.

Luckily my job lets me bring my pet with me if they are one of the less dangerous species and don’t cause to much trouble. Well that is unless you buy the pet thats trained to help you out on the field. If so you have to keep them collard at all times unless they are working, they also have to go through stricken testing to see if they are “tamed” enough.

I don’t really agree with doing that to the more dangerous creatures as I know some way people train them is basically beating them into submission.

Feeling my mood go down I click the panel on my wrist, bringing up a holographic screen in the middle of the main room of my house.

A few clicks later I am making a mental list of all the things I would need for different pets.

Clicking on a video that shows you how to make a nest that comforts and makes new pets feeling secure, I quickly gather extra furs and other thinks it suggests you add before making one in the corner of the room.

***

A couple of hour later I was standing outside of the pet shop feeling nervous but excited all at the same time making my heart flutter.

Straightening my shoulders I take a deep breath before walking through the doors.

Ignoring all the other people around I head straight to the short line of others that have been called to come and pick out a pet.

Taking a quick look around I notice a Vendor come out of an hidden door, a Zmeu following close behind on a leash leading him to what I assume is their new owner.

Turning my attention back on the line I am happy to see it is almost my turn.

Not long after, the person leave with a different Vendor making me step up the the desk.

Knowing the drill I automatically lift my wrist against the white light, letting it scan the ID attached to my wrist since birth.

The small noise of affirmation lets me put my arm back at my side as my information pops up, including a photo for facial recognition.

The Vendor drags the hologram from the scanner on to the tablet you will always see them carrying.

Vendors are an all male species who like their name are traders in all types of business, their most popular one being pets. All Vendors have the ability to fall pregnant, solving the no female problem.

Many of the Vendor who fall pregnant work hand on hand with the pets due to their motherly instinct carrying young gives you. A glance down at the Vendors waist I confirm my theory of this one having been a mother by the bag tied around their hips.

A pale boney hand coming towards me snaps me out of my thoughts as the Vendor accompanying me today hands me over an information card on all the species.

“If you would follow me Gallant” The Vendor gurgles in the langue we are all taught at birth. “It says you were more interested in the smaller more friendlier animals but you weren’t to sure, so we will start at the most dangerous and work out way down.”

Nodding my head I follow him as he leads me down a corridor that hold the more dangerous pets.

After a couple of minutes of passing different cages filled with different creatures all while the Vendor is telling me what they are and what is needed before buying one.

As we work are way down to the less violent pets a group of Nekos catch my attention, mainly a small one with dark ears and a big fluffy tail.

Turning to the Vendor I ask about them.

“Nekos are a humanoid species possessing feline traits such as large, triangular cat-like ears on top of their head, and long, sleek furry tail extending from their spine, just above their buttocks. They sometimes possess slitted pupils as well.” He explains.

“Is their one that interests you?” The Vendor asks stopping near the cage.

Just as I respond the one I was talking about turns and glares its green slitted eyes at me before hissing making the other huddle away from him.

“He’s harmless” The Vendor starts. “But he seems to enjoy bullying the more vulnerable creatures.”

“What do you mean?” I ask not stopping my curiosity.

With a sigh he tells me about how they had to separate him from direct species as he kept starting fights for no reason. The Vendor also explains the Neko trying to dominate one of their weaker species.

“ooman?” I repeat not recognising the specie name.

“Human, we don’t have a lot of information on them as they’re a new species we have just recently discovered but they seem to have a certain capacities or attributes such as reason, morality, consciousness or self-consciousness, and being a part of a culturally established form of social relations.

They often live in packs, helping to provide for each other. We weren’t planning on taking any as pets yet but the ones we ended up taking seems to be at the lower of the food chain in their pack. Often left out or abused.” He answers for me.

“Can you take me to them?” I question genuinely interested in this new specie.

“Of course. We currently only have one left at the moment due to them being so popular but I assume the net shipment ill be carrying more.” He talks as he leads me past a couple of cages.

“The one we have is a young male that seems to be very anxious and is easily frightened.” He explains while reading off his tablet. “He clung to one of our workers not long after meeting and didn’t like being separated. He likes nests and constantly hides in the furs” “The Vendor continues adding a few other things on as he talks.

“Here we are” The Vendor announces stopping in front of the cage holding the ooman.

I excitedly search around the space looking for said ooman. The longer I look the more disappointed I get. Just as I’m about to ask the Vendor where the ooman was my excitement returns tenfolds when I spot movement in the nest.

I step closer to the clear glass separating us as a small foot pokes out from under the pile of furs.

Next a tiny hand shoots out before it grabs the furs and pulls them away from the oomans head.

I barely contain awwing as he stretches his body before emitting the cutest yawn I have ever seen.

_Adorable._

“Would you like to go in?” Basically jumping on the spot from excitement of seeing such cute creature, i immediately nod my head yes at the question.


	10. The Aliens Pet

**Gallant's POV**

"Would you like to go in?" The Vendor asks making me immediately nod my head yes.

Paying more attention to the adorable little ooman more than what ever the Vendor was clicking on his tablet made me slightly jump from the quite whooshing noise the glass made before the cage door appears and opens enough for me to slip inside.

Remembering how skittish the ooman was I controlled myself enough not to just go running in hoping my slow approach helps him feel more safe.

Just as I stepped through the door, a slight gasp makes my head shoot up my pure white eyes immediately connecting to the oomans blue coloured ones.

The oomans body suddenly tenses up and looks like it wasn't breathing.

"Calm down little one" I softly murmur to him.

When that doesn't work I gently crouch down, still keeping a distance hoping not to over crowd him.

"Breath" I command in a sterner voice but hopefully softly enough not to scare him.

I watch as his chest heaves with a sudden large intake of hair making me a pinch of relief before panic overcomes me as I watch his chest start to inflate and deflate at an unnatural speed.

I freeze on spot not knowing what to do, wanting to run to him but not wanting to scare him anymore that I already have.

My internal debate shatter as I watch liquid rapidly fall down his cheeks and multiple sounds of distress spill from the oomans mouth.

Only thinking to comfort him, I leap to my and scoop him into my arms before sitting down, dragging him on my lap as I do so.

Pushing his face into my chest I gently rock from side to side hoping to calm him down.

When it seems to work to some extent I carefully drag the furs he was wrapped in from the nest and covering his shaking body.

A few more minutes go by on the ooman sitting in my lap while I gently rock, occasionally rubbing his back is soothing circles that seem to make his shiver, before I decide to look down at him making a smile of pure joy spread across my face when I realise he was already staring at me.

My hand travel to his head, petting his soft main as he suddenly breaks eyes contact to burry his face into my chest.

"Adorable" I softly coo down at him.

As my fingers tangle in his main, his body slowly starts to slump onto mine almost fully relaxing against me, making me once again smile at the show of trust.

Embarrassment rushes through me as I start to purr in content, jolting the once relaxed ooman.

Clearing my throat I start to rub down his back, distracting him from the embarrassing sound, making him once again start to shiver in pleasure.

His entire body seizes before shivering from the bottom on his spine, all the way up to the back of his neck making his shoulders hunch.

Hearing the whooshing nouse of the door opening I pulley hand away from the oomans back making him emit a slight whine in protest.

I let out a slight chuckle before brining my attention back to the Vendor standing at the door.

"He's perfect" I breath out in awe at the Vendor, answering the unasked question making him let out a happy coo, catching the attention of the ooman in my arms.

Gently scooping him back into my arms before carefully getting back to my feet, making sure to leave the furs behind before following the Vendor out of the cage and into a more private room.

Once sat down on one of the chairs I make sure my soon to be pet is comfortable only to see that he has fallen back to sleep.

Turning my attention on the Vendor we take some time to go over the do's and don't before he hands me over a contract legally handing over ownership to me as long as I keep up my end of the deal.

The Vendor makes an appointment for me to see a vet for my little ooman to get certain shots due to him not being strong enough to sight off the illnesses on my planet and he also gets me to agree on getting a tracker placed in him for safety reasons.

With a finale discussion on living requirements and the things I will need to buy, the Vendor lets me scan my wrist, paying for my pet, officially making the ooman mine.

***

I decided to walk to the store that mainly sells pet supplies as the closest one wasn't far from the pet store.

I constantly kept checking on the sleeping ooman in my arms the entirety of the journey, feeling giddy at the thought of having a pet.

Once arriving at the destination, I get one of the trolleys specifically made for people with pets due to its safe area attached that reaches to the middle of my chest.

I gently place the delicate ooman on the soft area making sure he wasn't uncomfortable before making my way around the store deciding to start simple as I make my way over to the grooming supply.

After a couple of minutes I place a bottle of soap that cleans pets manes into the trolley along with a body wash, a strange looking comb that is meant to keep their mane nice and presentable and a couple of other things.

Next I go to the food isle adding the pellets best recommended for oomans. Not knowing what flavours to get I add a couple off different bags in.

Just as I was about to go get him more personal items he starts to wake up.

Coming to a stop I gently lift him up before pressing him to my chest and rubbing comforting circles on his back.

He instantly starts to fall back asleep making me once again chuckle at him.

"Wake up cutie" I coo at the adorable thing in my arms before lightly shift him so I can start pushing the trolley down the next isle.

"Hey- hey" I tenderly shush him when he starts whimpering, eyes darting around the new environment.

"You're ok" I whisper to him. "Ive got you little one"

I take my time walking to the place I know keeps the bedding, letting me have more time calming him down.

The more reassurance I give him the more obvious it is that I've still not named him.

Loosing myself in thought, my faces pinches in frustration as I try to come up with a name for him.

Just as I start to become annoyed at myself and my inability to come up with a good name, a gentle patting against my chest startles me out of my thoughts.

Looking down at the little ooman in my arms my heart swells at the adorable site of him shyly looking up at me.

He lets out a whine and some other strange noises, almost like he was trying to communicate with me as his once pale face turns a warm red colour.

I let out a slight hum of curiosity at the sight before cooing at him.

I then set him on the floor once we reached the beddings, encouraging him to have a look.

He shakes in fear as his eyes once again dart around him before clinging to my leg.

With a quiet sigh I crouch down next explaining what I want him to do, even though I know he can't understand me. I add exaggerating my hand movements towards the individual beddings hoping he some what understands what I want him to do.

He stares at me for a few moments before shakily nodding and walking towards them.

He looks back a me a couple of times to make sure he was doing it right, making me give him some type on encouragement overtime he did so, all while tapping on his right thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter wasn't the best, i kind of ended up falling asleep near the end of writing it.
> 
> Anyway, seen I am doing one of these let me ask, how are you enjoying the story so far?


	11. The Alien Pet

**Lucas's POV**

I don't really understand what is going on...

I was sleeping, but started to wake up to due noises outside my cage.

Not really paying it much attention I taken my time to stretch and further wake myself up only for the whooshing noise of a door opening makes my eyes shoot open.

As my body automatically curls into itself, my head whips around to see something that makes my blood turn cold.

Standing in the doorway was an alien, standing at, at least 9ft and heavily muscled. His skin was a dark purple with orange lines carved into it.

And his eyes... His eyes, they were pure white and connected with mine.

Frozen in fear as his bulky form travel straight towards me, I forgot how to breath.

He seems to notice my fear as he comes to a stop before speaking in his strange langue.

His voice was nothing like the gurgling the pale aliens, no it was husky yet soft instantly memorising me even though I didn't understand a word he spoke.

He barks out a command at me making me flinch but at the same time suck in a huge gulp of air.

I started to panic once again feeling scare and not understanding what was going on, making me burst into tears, panicking even more as I struggled to breath over my sobs.

I remember feeling a sudden warm as I was moved from the nest like bed but feeling to panicked to think much of it.

Next my face was squashed into an hard body before gently being rocked side to side.

I manage to calm my body down enough to breath probably but not enough to stop the shaking anxiety always gives me.

Feeling the fluffy blanket being placed on top of me I decided to look up at the alien holding me.

He looked even scarier up close as his sharp jaw line and facial features made him look more menacing.

Following the orange marking from his neck made me curious as they seem to thin out, one curling around his slightly pointed ear.

My eyes traced another mark that seems to make up his eyebrow, making my eyes connect with his pure white ones.

I remember feeling embarrassed at being caught looking, especially at the smile he gave me making me burry my face in his chest.

I remember the amazing sensation of his fingers on my back that made me feel sleepy but also made me shiver in please at the same time.

I remember being startled by his chest vibrating under me but I also remember how relaxing the feeling was.

I don't remember much after that, making me assume I feel asleep.

But I'm still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

I was currently standing next to the purple alien, feeling the mist of another panic attack happening as he let me go, gently nudging me in towards the giant shelfs.

As he crouches next to me I once again start to feel memorised as I listen to his husky voice.

Clearing my head I watch as he points at something behind me a couple of time while he talks making me turn around to have a look.

My eyes widen when I see all the different beds. Some look like the average dog bed making me quickly over look them but further along there were some that look like bean bags and others that looked like giant pillows.

Looking back at the alien he gives me an encouraging nod before gently pushing me towards the beddings for a second time.

With a deep breath I nervously glance around once more before deeming it safe.

Completely by passing the small dog like one I make my way over to the normal sized bean bag, looking back once more to make sure the alien wasn't going to leave me.

I take a second to feel the texture of the bean bag before going over to the giant pillows.

I decide to climb on one of them to get the feel of it before spotting a giant fluffy beanbag/ pillow thing further down making my eyes widen and mouth drop in amazement.

Ignoring the alien that was walking towards me I leap to my feet before fully on sprinting to the end of the isle.

Not even stopping for a second I lunch myself on lunch myself onto it struggling slightly to climb on top before basically melting into the middle.

Rolling around the extremely soft and comfortable bed making me snuggle closer before giggling into it.

Hearing the aliens husky voice I turn over to see what he was doing only for my cheeks to heat up as I see him watching me.

Leaning over he scoops me back into his arms before speaking to me, the sound of his voice makeing me stare up at him in awe.

He grins down at me before laughing(?), running his hands through my hair.

Placing me back into the overly large trolley look a like, clicking something on the bracket and scanning the giant bed I liked.

Choosing to ignore him for the moment while I have a look around the trolley. I seem to be in the place people usually place their kids but its different at the same time.

Instead of a chair there is only a box thing with comfortable flooring.

Sitting down I watch as the alien makes his way over to me before standing in front of the trolley making it start moving on its own, shocking me.

Feeling slightly confused to where I was and why I take a look around, making sure to keep low enough so that no one else could see me.

After my brief search I come to a conclusions that we are in come kind of shop, unfortunately that only add to my confusion as I watch the alien add a few more things to trolley before coming to a stop in front of some strange looking toys.

He then picks a couple of them up showing them to me, almost like he wants me to pick one.

Shirking in on myself I ignore the alien making him sigh and place a couple of puzzle looking ones in.

Too busy looking around I let out a squeak of surprise as I'm lifted out of the trolley into the arms of the purple alien making me quickly cling onto him in fear I would fall.

With soothing strokes on my back the alien started walking forward, the trolley closely following behind, before coming to a stop at the soft toys.

I start blushing at the expected look the alien is giving me.

What? Does he want me to choose one?

Tightening my grip on him, I let my eyes travel over the rows of teddy bears.

Just as I start to feel slightly overwhelmed by all the different choices, my eyes land on a soft brown looking teddy bear.

Looking back at the alien I shakily lift my arm and point at it, wanting a closer look.

I watch as his large muscular arm reaches out toward the teddy before picking it up, making the small toy look even smaller.

Keeping my amusement to myself I let the alien place the bear in my arms. I bring it to my face, inspecting it, letting my hands get a feel of its soft fur.

_Why is everything so soft?_

I let myself smile as the bear reminds me of the bear I always wanted as a child only for my smile to fall as I remember my parents reaction to me asking for it.

A hand petting my head makes me flinch making me fell guilty for getting losing myself to the memory.

Shyly lifting my eyes up to the aliens wondering what we were going to do next only for my breath to get caught in my throat when he leans down an gently places his lips to my forehead for a brief second.

Feeling my cheeks heat up for what feels like the hundredth time I quickly hide my head in the bears soft fur, not being used to affection.

As the alien starts to walk, I distractedly run my hand up my arm still trying to come to terms with feeling the unusually soft skin.

When the gently sway of the alien walk stops, I remove the bear from my face to see what he was getting this time.

I momentarily feel hopeful as I come face to face with different clothes, only for that feeling to squash as I only see different designs of the small shorts I was wearing.

Uninterested I leave it to the alien to pick out a couple of different shorts.

It isn't until I spot him picking up what looks like a small skirt do I start to pay more attention, especially when he adds some of them to the trolley.

Embarrassment floods my body making me curl into myself, making sure the teddy was covering my face.


	12. The Aliens Pet

**Gallant's POV**

Looking down at the material in my hand, I read from the information card.

Noticing it says all size fits all I pick a couple of different ones before placing it in the trolley, making sure to keep one of my arm around my pet at all times.

Shaking my head at the cute sight of him hiding under his new toy, I turn my attention back to the coverings looking to see if they have specific ones for sleeping.

After finding the small coverings I add them to the trolley along with my shy pet.

Smiling to myself I think back to the bedding he had chosen.

I expected him to pick one of the smaller ones I know people with pets like him usually go for so imagine my surprise when he walks right past them and towards the beds made for the more larger creatures.

When I saw him climbing onto one of them I thought he had chosen but just as I started walking towards him, he broke out in a full sprint almost making me trip over from shock.

I stood frozen as a rush of emotions swept through me as I watched him run, hurt being the most prominent as I thought he has ran away from me.

As soon as I saw him sitting on the biggest bed the store had, I couldn't help but sweep him into my arms and hold him to my chest.

Shaking my head to clear my thought I headed towards the last thing I needed to buy, a collar and leash.

My mood dampers a bit as I think of all the horror stories people have told me about the way their pets reacted to being leached. None of them want to be collard but its illegal for them to be on the ground without one.

Trying to get through it fast I walk to the end of the isle, before nervously scanning the options.

I don't want to get one that will make him uncomfortable or hurt him so I start at the basic ones.

Scanning a couple of them I end up Picking the one with the most happy reviews, I hold it in my hand testing its strength before investigating the buckle.

Humming to myself I decide to get that one along with the matching leash.

Deciding to get my information on a chip to add to the collar I quickly make my way over to the machine.

After scanning my wrist it transfers my basic information such as my name, how to get in contact with me and my address onto the chip before I start filling out the information on my pet.

I instantly feel the markings on my body slightly glow due to my embarrassment as I was unable to wander the first question.

Looking back at my little ooman, I see him staring at the collar and leash I had placed in the trolley with wide eyes making me chuckle at the cute expression.

Hearing my chuckle his head instantly snaps towards the sound before his cheeks start turning the adorable red colour again.

Staring at his cheeks I get a sudden idea for a name.

Quickly turning back to the devise I continue adding the information onto the chip:

Name: Red

Species: ooman

Gender: male

Lifetime: small

With the last couple of questions on his weight and height I would have to wait until I had visited the vets for that information.

For the second time I scan my wrist over the machine only this time to pay for it rather than my identification.

While the chip was being made I walk over to my little ooman Red to carefully attach the collar around his neck.

Being as gentle as I could he thankfully doesn't react violently rather whimpers and whines making the guilt I was feeling worsen.

Once I attaches at the back I push a finger in-between the collar and Reds neck to make sure it wasn't chocking him.

Pulling back from his neck I quickly bring him into my arms as I notice the liquid once again falling from his vibrant blue eyes.

Remembering that the Vendor said this is how they show they were sad I hug him close to my body, softly muttering apologies into his mane.

The beeping noise from the machine finishing making the information chip startles both of us.

Still carrying the ooman in my arms I put my hand under the device, feeling the chip fall into my hand before I tenderly attach the chip to the hook of the collar.

Placing Red back into the safe area of the trolley I quickly check I have everything needed before finding the bag of treat specifically made for oomans.

Smiling to myself I open it up placing two of the small treats in my hand, placing the the bag back into the trolley after.

Walking around the Trolley I make my way back to Red stretching my hand out to him, nodding towards the treats.

Shakily his little hand reaches out and takes them out of my own.

"Good boy" I coo at him softly petting his hair as he places one in his mouth.

Making my way to the checking out bayI watch his expression out the corner of my eyes, watching as his eyes seems to light up before he quickly put the other one in his mouth.

Once we get to the checking out bay I scan my wrist before lifting Red into my arms along with his soft toy, making sure to scan that as well.

Pushing the trolley into the hub I scan my wrist once more, adding the toy, the collar and the bedding to my list of the things I want along with the contents of the trolley.

Once the payment is conformed, I make sure it is taking it to the right house before clicking send.

Looking down at the ooman in my arms I watch in amusement as his eyes open wide in awe at the drone placing the contents into a shipping port.

Making sure he is comfortable in my arms along with the soft toy he is seeming to be clinging to, I make my way out of the shop and towards the Tube.

Seeing as the next one is about to arrive I speed up my walking towards the place it is going to be.

When we get to the stop I decide to wait near the back when I sense my pet starting to get nervous due to all the people.

Quietly soothing him, I let the little ooman hide himself in my chest, covering his cute face behind his soft toy.

I pull him closer to as the Tube arrives quickly scanning my wrists as the last to step on, feeling the rush of happiness that rushes through me after clicking accompaniment of a pet.

Quietly finding a seat I sit down tightly holding Red to my chest as it starts moving only taking a couple of moments before the next stop.

Luckily it wasn't so busy only having to stop twice before it was our time to get off .

***

After arriving home I placed Red down on the nest I had built him earlier before sorting through the things from the store that has just arrived.

I place all the bathing things in the facilities, planning of using them later that night. I then made gave Red all the toys I had bought, making sure he couldn't choke on anything as I did so.

Putting the coverings and leash away. Not knowing where to put the bed yet, I start on making food.

Quickly reading over the ooman friendly food packaging I added it to a bowl before placing it on the table for him to eat once my food was made.

I then set up the special seat I had bought so he can was able to eat next to me.

Once that was down I let my food cook while I decided to spend some time with my pet.

Walking back into the main room I am met with the adorable sight of my little ooman cuddled up in the nest with his soft wrapped in his arms.

Letting out a slight aww at the sight I make my way over to him.

I carefully move all the other toys out of the nest to make room for me, all while feeling Reds gaze on my back.

When everything was move I slowly sit down net to Red hopeful not to scare him before lying down.

Once I was comfortable enough I gently pick Red up and pull him on my chest making soft cooing noises to reassure him.

Running my fingers through his mane, helping him relax. Not long after do I start purring in content.

Im not sure how long we lay there in a comfortable silence with me softly petting him, my purr softly cutting of at the sudden memory of the Vendor explaining about oomans being intelligent made me sit up with Red on my lap, wanting to test out my idea.

"Red?" I question, trying to get his attention on me.

"Red" I try again only this time slightly more firm making him slowly lift his head up from my chest, staring at me with sleepy eyes.

"Red" I coo at the cute creature. "You've got to stay awake little one"

I smile when I only get a blink in return.

Lifting his off my lap I place him in front on me hoping that would wake him up more.

"Come on Red, I want to test something out" I softly whine at him.

My tone of voice must of sounded funny as he let out a slight giggle before suddenly becoming more awake.

I make a slight clicking noise to get his attention making his eyes dart back to mine.

Once I was sure I had his attention I decided to test my theory.

"Red" I state pointing at him.

"Gallant" I state but this time pointing at me.

"Red" I repeat pointing at him again.

"Gallant" I continue.

I repeat this a few time before looking at him expectantly.

His face pinches before he try mouthing the words.

Finally he looks back to me with his finger raised at me he opens his mouth before he states,

_"Gallant"_


	13. The Aliens Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when Gallant speaks the words Lucas know they with be in slanted English so will Lucas's words when he speaks the words he knows in Gallants langue.

**Lucas's POV**

I stare at the huge alien in confusion as he points and me before speaking in his strange but husky language .

He once again turns his finger on himself before repeating the same thing.

Is he trying to tell me something?

I watch as he repeats the process before noticing the similarities in the words each time he points.

Once more he points towards his chest and states the same word.

Is that his name?

My heart rate slightly picks up in excitement at learning the purple aliens name making me watch his lips before mouthing the words along with him.

I run the word through my head a couple more time as he turns to look at me expectantly.

My eyebrows furrow in concentration, wanting to get the word right as my mouth forms the word one last time to get a feel of it.

Nerves shoot through my body making my heart feel funny as I slowly lift my arm and with my finger pointed I gather all the courage I could muster at that moment I once again open my mouth but instead of just mouthing the words, I let them slow out of my mouth.

_"Gallant"_

My entire body freezes up as the instant feeling of regret hits me as the alien starts down at me.

Feeling my chest start to swell in sudden panic makes me drop my head down, my chin touching my chest.

Swallowing nervously my hands start shake while sweat gathers on my forehead as my head runs through countless of scenarios all of them ending in me being severally punished.

The thought swirling my brain makes me violently flinch as the alien pulls my onto his lap.

Squeezing my eyes shut, still fearing punishment my shoulders hunch into themselves in confusion as I don't feel any pain, only slight comfort as he runs his finger through my hair.

Feeling tense I don't let my body relax continuing to be on guard remembering all the time my brother has lulled me into a false sense on security only to laugh in my face as he violently rips it away for me.

Cautiously, I let my eyes steadily open a few minutes later when the alien only continues to slowly pet me.

The aliens hands soon leave my hair to travel down to my still hunched shoulders before gently massaging them making my body instantly shiver at the feeling.

My body arches as his hands stop massaging my shoulders but to rub his fingertips down my back.

Far too soon does his hands leave by back before traveling back to my hair filling me with instant disappointment.

Unfortunately, all my thoughts and feeling start to return when he gently tips my head back, making sure he can hold eye contact with me.

Once he notices me wearily connecting my eyes to his pure white ones he makes a cooing noise before pointing to himself once again.

 _"Gallant"_ He states making my heart start beating faster.

I shyly dart my eyes back down to my lap as a smile off what could only be explained as pure joy makes its way onto his face.

He excitedly rubs his hand over my head before kissing my nose.

 _"Gallant"_ He sates once again in his husky langue his finger pointed to his chest.

 _"Gallant"_ I hesitantly whisper back making him make an uncontrollable clicking noise before yanking me to his chest, this time kissing me all over my face.

A shy giggle escapes my mouth as he starts repeating a phrase I don't understand as he starts petting me.

Soaking in the affection, I feel my heart swell when I realise I was right. He was trying to tell me his name.

Just as he opens his mouth to probably continue to praise me I feel his wrist vibrate making me jump away from it and into his other arm.

He once again coos at me before securing me into his arm and standing up.

I immediately feel sick when I look down at the sudden height difference making me slam my eyes shut.

That doesn't last long as my curiosity wins when I feel Gallant moving.

Peaking my eyes open I keep my vision straight on, not wanting to look down at the distance from the floor again.

My eyes almost pop out of my head as I take in what is in front one me.

Not only are the chairs and appliances all in extra large, there in a highchair next to one of said chairs.

The slow feeling of dread instantly intensifies as the aline, Gallant heads straight towards the adult size highchair.

My muscles lock up automatically as the feeling of panic once again arises when he start placing me in it.

With tears filling my eyes at the unfamiliar placement, I stare up at him as he starts strapping me in.

Feeling weak at being so emotional I quickly blink away the tears in my eyes.

Unlike human highchairs, these ones strap you in at the bottom, making you unable to get up but giving your arms and upper body free movement.

Once I was securely strapped in Gallant quickly runs around me towards what I was guessing was the kitchen.

Listening to him moving around I let my eyes travel around the room taking everything in, my eyes briefly stopping on the bowl of what looks like the dry food you give your rabbit before getting distracted by Gallant sitting in the chair next to me.

My mouth drops open at the sheer amount of food that was mounted on his giant plate.

My mouth also almost starts drooling at the amazing smell coming from it.

The rumbling of my belly reminds my of how hungry I was actually feeling at that moment.

Unfortunately my hungry only intensifies the longer I stare at the colourful concoction of food making me unconsciously lick my lips.

Noticing my stare, Gallant lets out one of his husky laughs before placing the bowl of rabbit pellets infant of me.

It takes a few moments for it to sink in that I was getting the animal pellets and not the 5 star meal on his plate making my shoulder slump in disappointment.

Still slightly fearing punishment I hesitantly pick one of them up.

After giving it an experimental sniff and with a quick glance at an eating Gallant I place it in my mouth.

My eyebrows furrow at the bland taste and crunchy texture.

Placing another in my mouth reminding me of the taste of a cracker.

Not really minding the taste as I was used to eating crackers for meal I quietly continue eating, liking the feeling of fullness it brings my stomach.

A couple of minutes later I let my eyes lift before traveling around the room once again as I continue to munch of the pellets.

With a low sigh I let my gaze land of Gallant, curious of what he was eating.

Leaning forward slightly I try to get a better look, amazed by all the different colour.

Feeling bored I let my head rest on the table, placing another couple of pellet in my mouth all while continuing to stare at the alien food.

Just as I go to add another pellet in my a horse cough travel up my throat at the dry food.

Quickly swallowing the food in my mouth I suddenly sit up as another cough travel through my throat, only this time managing to escape it.

With a dry swallow I rub my neck trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling there before I start coughing again.

Feeling a big but gentle hand lightly tap my back before rubbing it makes me look up into the white eyes of Gallant.

seeing me looking at him he quickly places something against my mouth, making me without much thought start to suck on it hoping it gets rid of the uncomfortable feeling in my throat.

My eyes flutter shut for a few second at the sudden rush of fresh water that soothes any and all bad feelings in its path.

Feeling the straps that are clasped around my hips release makes me focus back on what the alien was doing.

My hands wrap around the lidded beaker as Gallant lets go of it to pick me up out of the highchair.

My confusion only increase and he sits back down on his chair but this time with me in his lap.


	14. The Aliens Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I cant believe I forgot to post last weeks chapter! Im going to post last weeks chapter now and what was meant to be todays chapter in a couple of day to not confuse you guy!!

**Gallant’s POV**

****

Sitting back down on my chair I feel my shoulders relax as I my little ooman close to my chest.

Running my ran through his mane I think about what had just happend.

I had had originally thought he was going to fight me or at least refuse to eat the food I had gave him, but once again imagine my surprise when Red started eating almost immediately after I set the food infront of him.

I had took a moment to observe him to make sure everything was ok before starting my food.

Unfortunately, the calm didn’t last long as my pet had shot up from his slumped but comfortable body to rub his throat in discomfort making me slowly start to panic as he started coughing and making noises of distress.

I had instantly gotten up to get him some water to sooth the noticeable pain the coughing was bringing his throat, making sure to put it in one of the ooman safe bottles I had gotten for him.

Right after I had rushed towards his still convulsing body, placing my hand on his back, lightly tapping it just incase he was also choking before placing the teet of the bottle in his mouth, hoping he would latch on quickly.

To my relief, he had almost instantly latched on, closing his eyes as the water rushed down his throat.

Once I was sure there wasn’t anything else wrong I had unattached the straps on his chair before bringing him onto my lap, making sure his bowl of “ooman safe” food was as far away as possible at the moment.

Shaking my head, I turn to Red, not feeling all to hungry at the moment I pay extra attention to him, making sure he was ok.

Gently removing the bottle from between his lips I carefully feel around the outside of his throat, not feeling anything concerning, I manage to coax his mouth open so I could check the inside of it.

Feeling as relived as I could in this situation I let Red drink some more of his water as I mindlessly stroke his mane.

Lost in thought, I think about the vet appointment that the Vendors had scheduled before my mind wonders to how Red was going to react to the bath I was going to give him soon.

A shift on my lap makes me blink out of my thoughts before brining my attention back on my little pet.

My lips start to twitch into a smile as I watch him once again study the food on my plate and for a moment I let my thoughts wonder, but this time thinking about the food Red eats on his planet and from the way he was looking at my plate I assume it wasn’t the same the food here.

Watching him position his body, angling towards the food makes my amusement suddenly damper when I hear his stomach grumble.

My eyes flicker over to his bowl of food instantly making a frown appear on my face at the thought of letting him touch that anytime soon.

Sitting up straighter I carefully bring my plate closer to us and pick up a small bite size piece before brining it to my mouth. Watching as his eyes travel with the food in amusement.

Next I lift an even smaller bit up and holding it out to Red.

“Gallant?” He softly questions making my body melt at the cuteness.

“Try it little one” I gently coo at him, bringing the food closer to him mouth.

He hesitantly opens his mouth enough for me to place it inside it before he starts chewing it.

Quickly feeding myself a piece I watch his expression, trying to figure out if he likes it or not.

Soon after he swallow the food he opens his mouth so I can give him more.

Silently chuckling I choose the small red berry, wondering how he would react to the unique taste. I wasn’t disappointed as his face almost instantly scrunches up when I place in his his mouth.

I feed his something different then feed myself as he chews before continuing the cycle. This carries on until all the food is gone from my plate.

Feeling content and full, I pick up Red into my arms, walking into the main room so I could place him on his nest while I cleaned and got his bath ready.

Not long after do I start up the machine that cleans the dirty plate before I make my way to the wet room.

Clicking the button that starts filling the bath after selecting a low water level to avoid drowning my pet, I read through the information cards on the ooman friendly soaps I had purchased at the store.

Following the instructions, I add a couple of drops to the flowing water before walking back out towards the main room, knowing the water will stop when it reaches the level I want it to be.

“Red” I call out after spotting him on the nest.

“Come” I state making sure to put force on the word so he knows its a command.

Red looks up at me cautiously before getting up from the nest and making his way over to me.

Feeling proud I quickly pet his head and praying him once he reached me.

Making sure he was following me I once again head in the direction of the wet room.

Turing around I notice that my little pet seems to have stopped before entering the room making me walk over and pick him up.

After testing the tempter wasn’t too hot for the oomans delicate skin, I gently start removing the cloth covering him.

I start chuckling as I notice the warm red the starts blooming on his cheeks as he stands in the wet room without any coverings.

Shaking my head with a smile I quickly but carefully pick him up before placing him into the water, hoping that with his body being submerged it will help him fell better.

Unfortunately, I almost imediinteily notice his discomfort in being in the water making me sigh.

“Red” I coo at him.

“You’re such a good boy” I tell him, watching as he get distracted by my voice.

“You’ve been really good for me haven’t you?” I continue as he starts focusing on my voice more than the water.

“Hmm I think you deserve a treat once we are done”

I start gently washing his body with the different soaps all will talking about how good he was and what was going to happen next.

He sadly once again starts to panic when I move from washing his body to wetting his mane in preparation on it being washed.

“Red, calm down little one. Im just going to wash you’re lovely mane and once that is done I will bring you out, ok?” I murmur to him, all while making eye contact knowing that would reassure him more.

And with a heavy chest I wash his mane as quickly as I could while making sure it was actually washed in the end.

Lifting him out I place him in the air dryer for a moment, feeling guilty as he starts panicking again.

Luckily, the air dyer makes it so you are in and out before you could even think about how the situation makes you feel.

Once again I bringing him into my arms, making my way toward my sleeping area.

Making sure not to hurt him I place the new sleeping covering on him before placing him on my sleeping pit while I put on my coverings for sleep.

Remembering that I still haven’t set up his bed, I think for a moment wondering if it would be cruel to let him sleep in his nest but with a look at the adorable ooman I decide to let him sleep with me for one night.

Laying down I pull some on my furs over my body before bringing Red to my chest, making sure to give him some of the furs as it can get really cold at night.

I then hit a button on my wrist panel that shuts off all sources of light before letting myself be drifted away by sleep.


	15. The Aliens Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry for the mix up, next chapter will be out on Monday <3

**Lucas’s POV**

Blinking my heavy eyes awake I contently roll onto my back before stretching my arms above my head, loving the pleasurable feeling you get when you stretch after sleeping.

Letting out a slight huff I wrap myself in the blankets savouring the warmth.

Just as I feel myself falling back to sleep a sharp pain in my lower stomach makes my eyes shoot open.

Coming to my senses I feel my body tense, remembering what situation I was in and who’s bed I was currently sleeping in.

Still feeling slightly dazed from sleep, I poked my head out of the blankets I was somehow submerged.

My head cocks in confusion after having looked around the room for the alien when I realised he wasn’t in bed beside me.

Feeling another shooting pain in my bladder, my eyes dart around the room, spotting a door I didn’t notice the night before.

Hopping it was a bathroom of sorts, I quickly untangle my body from the blankets making sure to be quiet incase Gallant a near by.

Cautiously I make my way to the end of the bed noticing how heigh I was off the floor I flip onto my front before letting my leg dangle over the edge.

When I was in position I gripped onto the beds comforter(?) and then I slowly lowered my body onto the floor.

Shaking off the nerve that my fear of heights gave me I take a deep breath to compose myself before continuing.

Once my feet touched the ground I let out a breath of relief I place my hand over my erratically beating heart to prove I didn’t fall and snap my neck.

Clearing the thought of my death from my mind I once again take a quick glance around what I assume is the aliens bedroom. Deeming it safe I quickly make my way across the room towards what I can only hope is the bathroom as my bladder feels like its going to explode.

Luck seemed to be on my side that morning as I notice a similar looking toilet from when I was on that ship the only difference seem to be the how much bigger and higher off the ground this one is.

After a mini debate with my thoughts I shimmy out my shorts, feeling them almost deflate without the shape of my body before I manage to get myself up onto the toilet, not really knowing how I got up there I decide to ignore it and do my business.

sitting there lost in thought I let myself think about the situation I was in.

Brining forth the thoughts I have been previously ignoring and connecting the them together I am not really surprised when my mind travels to the word pet.

I mean, every alien I have came across all wanted to pet me, the dog beds, the toys, the food and of course the collar that was currently sitting comfortably around my throat.

The more I think about it the more anxiety fill my body but at the same time I also feel… acceptance? Its like I already knew there was no way out of it and have no fight it me to change it.

My eye brows furrow as I think to all the time the alien, Gallant could of hurt me and even though I have basically just met him I already trust him to take care of me.

My body suddenly jumps forward and a sharp gasp leaves my lips at the unexpected spray of water on my lower reigioned.

Blushing at the strange experience, I lower myself back onto the floor before pulling my shorts back on and rushing back to the bedroom, feeling the familiar numbing but tingiling feeling whatever the spray gave me across my genitals.

To busy focusing on the tingling I let out a unmanly squeak as I was sudden lifted off the floor and into someones arms.

whipping my head around I am met with the concerned eyew of Gallant.

Our staring contest gets interrupted by the loud grumbling of my stomach making me blush while Gallant laughed before making his way out of his room and towards the kitchen, all with me in his arms.

He once again sets me in the adult size high chair before strapping me in.

Fortunately I don’t have to wait long for the food to come and to my surprise I have a bowl of strange alien fruit along with a water filled lidded cup.

Smiling I dig into the fruit thankful that I don’t need to eat the dry pellets that I was given the night before.

I finish the bowl quickly, enjoying the different flavours only leaving cubes of what looks like cut up watermelon but tastes horrible making me down the remaining water in my beaker.

Looking down at my sticky hands I look up at the alien sitting next to me.

Gulping down the rush of sudden nerves I gather my courage being shyly looking at him from under my eyelashes.

_“Gallant?”_ I softly mumble under my breath.

I watch as his head snaps up my direction before silently staring at me, almost like he didn’t believe I had said something.

Feeling myself blush I stretch my arms towards him before I repeated his name, this time putting more question in my tone.

_“Gallant?”_

He almost imeditally brings my hands into his much larger one, quickly searching for injury before he feels how sticky they are making him coo at me.

He lets go of my hands and walks back into the kitchen, only to return with a damp cloth to wipe my hands with.

Once my hands wear clean he moves onto cleaning my face only to unstrap me when I was clean.

Gallant picks me up from the highchair and into his arms before walking out the kitchen and towards the living room.

He then sets me onto the nest, giving me a couple of toys along with my forgotten teddy bear.

I watch as he softly runs his fingers through my hair once and then stands from his crouched down position, making his way backwards the kitchen.


	16. The Aliens Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda proud of this chapter

**Gallant's POV**

Quickly finishing my food, I make my way towards the wet room to give my body a clean before drying and putting on new coverings, making sure to pick some for Red as welll.

Next I fill a skin sack with supply's to take with us, including a bottle of water for Red, some of his toys and the bag of treats.

Checking my wrist scanner I notice we still have time until we are expected at the vets.

Deciding to walk instead of taking the Tube I got to collect the leash I bought, placing them with the coverings.

Not thinking I needed anything else I tie the skin sack around my midsections, attaching it at my shoulder before gathering the things I needed to get my little ooman ready.

A smile automatically lights up my face as I see Red playing with the toys I bought him while obediently sitting in his nest.

"Red" I call out to him placing his coverings down next to me.

"Come" I command deciding to make this an leaning experience.

"Red, come" I repeat, pointing to the floor at my feet.

It doesn't take long my smart little boy to understand what I want, making his way towards before stopping at the place I was originally pointing at.

"Good boy" I coo at his, making sure to ruffle his mane.

Reaching into the skin sag I bring out the bag of treats, making sure to give him one of them as I wanted to teach him another trick.

"Sit" I command once I saw he had finished eating it.

Starting at me Red does nothing as I repeat the command.

"Sit" I order him, this time point at the floor.

I try a couple of more time but this only seems to confuse my pet as he only got closer to me.

Sighing I crouch down to his leave before commanding his to sit once again, forcing his small body into the position I expected.

"Good boy" I praise him along with giving him a treat, even though I showed him what I wanted.

"Up" I command, lifting my finger upwards.

Even though I had only just introduced the new command, Red jumped straight to his feet, looking up at me to make sure he did it right.

"Good boy!" I exclaim with a huge smile on my face, giving him an extra treat seen as he did it on his first try.

"Sit" I order after giving it a brief thought making Red almost immediately rush to do as I commanded.

"You're such a Good boy Red!" I praise while I scoop him into my arms, kissing all over his face making him giggle in delight.

Placing him back down to his feet I give him a smile and hand him the bag of treats, hoping to distract him as I remembered how he reacted to me seeing him without any coverings on.

Quickly pulling down his night covering I coax him into stepping out of him as I was once again reminded on why I named him Red.

Lightly chucking I watch as he tries to hid behind the bag on treats as I pull his new coverings over his smooth legs before pressing the button that moulds the small cloth against his body.

Placing his on my lap I watch as he eats another one of his treats making me realise he probably had more than what is considered healthy.

I gently remove the bag from his fingers, ignoring the wide eye pout he gives me as he watches me place them into the skin sag attached to my chest.

Shaking my head with a smile I pick up the strange looking comb that I remembered getting at the store and softly using the devise through his mane, feeling his body real against mine.

With a quick look at my wrist panel I notice we should leave soon if we want to make it to Reds vet appointment.

I run the device through his now soft mane a couple of more time before bringing him to his feet and attaching the leach to his collar

Cooing at Reds adorable confused face I take my end of the leash into my hand, gently tugging at it to get him moving.

Walking forward I scan my wrist against the hidden panel, unlocking and opening the door to the outside world.

Hearing a frightened whimper from behind me I instantly turn around to see Red huddled at the door, seeming to anxious to leave the house.

"Come, Red" I softly command at my shaking pet, making a mental note to speak to the vet about ways to not make him so scared and anxious all the time.

With a concerned frown on my face I watch as Red fights with his emotions to respond to my command making me immediately sweep him into my arms when he listens.

"Good boy" I whisper softly into his mane, feeling his shake in my arms.

Deciding that carrying him wasn't going to do any harm I continued on my journey with thoughts of letting him walk some of it on his own when he has calmed enough.

Not long were we passing through a park with different being leading all kinds of creatures on a leash, some even playing with others of their kind.

My fingers gently run through Reds mane in a silent praise as I feel him lifting his head from my shoulder to have a look around only to hide again when an angry Zmeu growls at him.

Lightly rubbing the oomans back I watch as the Zmeu's owner smacks its nose in obvious punishment.

Once we are further away from the civilians I gently place Red back onto his feet, knowing it wasn't much of a longer walk to the vets and with a somewhat tight hold onto the loop of the leash we continued towards our destination.

Smiling to myself I come to a stop not to far away from the vets after checking how long we have until Reds appointment, letting him explore his surroundings.

I watch in amusement at the facial expressions he pulls as he looks, smells, and touches the natural things the planet brings.

Laughter bubbles up my throat when my pet stumbles back in shock, landing on his back as one of the land creatures awakens at his touch.

Shaking my head I bring him into my arms and after checking his over for any injuries, I make my way towards the building that hold the vets all while cooing over how adorable he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im currently suffering from writers block so I'm not sure when the next update will be, sorry <3


	17. The Aliens Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, i apologise for the delay in updates i promised when i started this book and sincerely thank everybody for the understanding of the unfortunate case of writers block.

**Lucas POV**

Curling up in the Aliens arms my eyes slowly blink to overcome the feelings of shock and confusion.

My nose scrunches remembering the way my curiosity got the best of me as I gazed at what looked like a weirdly textured rock. Imagine my shock when it came to life as I touched it!

Pouting I remember the sudden movement of the rock made me stumble back until I feel onto my butt making Gallant laugh at my expense.

Feeling Gallant sit down I decide to lift my head off his shoulder and have a look around, wondering where we were.

My eyes nervously dart around the room once before closing them to take a couple of calming breaths.

Feeling my heart rate slow down after the unexpected sight of all the different species of Aliens that were in the room, I once again open my eyes only for this time to try and figure out what was happening.

Unconsciously gripping onto Gallants muscular arm as my eyes land one of those cat like humans I remember seeing on the spaceship but unlike the one that hissed at me this one seems to be in a lot of pain as it holds onto one of its paws.

My eyebrows pinch in sympathy as I contuse to watch, knowing what it felt like to break an arm.

Not wanting to think about how my arm got broken my eyes move onto the other creatures in the room.

My eyes widen as I take in all the different injures/ sick creatures making me assume that we were in some kind of hospital.

Is there something ring with Gallant? Is he sick?

I go to check him for injuries only for my movement to come to a sudden holt as I take another look around the room.

My stomach twists into an uncomfortable knot as I come across a pattern I didn't want to see. All the creature that seem to be in pain or need help are wearing collars and seem to be kneeling with a bigger, more built alien.

Like me and Gallant...

Are... are we at a vets?

Just as I was about to start panicking I heard Gallant name being called, making said alien stand up with me in his arms making me momentarily forget my train of thought.

Clinging onto Gallants muscular shoulders I let out a squeak of fear at the sudden height difference.

Hiding myself back into my aliens neck, feeling my nerves come back full force at the unexpected change.

Even though I couldn't see where we were going I know we were no longer in the place I assume was meant to be some kind of waiting room.

Knowing I would be safe with Gallant I once again shut my eyes and try to ground my self, half listening to the aliens conversation, looking out for a word I might know.

_"Red"_

My head automatically lifts at the sound of my name coming from the alien who bought me, my eyes instantly connecting with pure white ones.

The alien lifts one of his hands, placing it on my head to gently running his fingers trough my hair for a second before he detangles my hands from his person, placing me on what seems to be a glass table.

Frozen in shock I let him place me on it only for my body to tense in fear as the unknown alien advanced towards me.

 _"Gallant"_ I blurt out my voice small and shaky but the panic in it was obvious as it moves one of its arms towards my body.

The alien I don't recognise lets out a soothing rumble before placing it hand on my head making me flinch.

Still frozen in shock I let the unknown alien thread its rough hands trough my hair as I stare at, i dare assume its gender, him with wide eyes while my heart beats wildly in my chest.

My head lulls to the side when the chest erupts with on of those soothing rubbles that seem to put me in a daze unlike the bony aliens I first met.

Vaguely listening to the coversation I have no hope in understanding I let the alien move my body until I was lying on my back all while feeling odly calm about the situation.

Flashes of different coloured light surround my body snapping me out of the strange trance making me shake my head to clear my thoughts.

Blinking past my confusion on what happen, deciding my poor heart couldn't take those thoughts at the moment, I let awe overcome me, watching all the detail lights surround my body.

Slowly lifting on of my hands to get a better look at the holograph that was literally showing a detailed picture of my my arm was made up of.

From the nerves that make up my arm to the cells of my skin.

My eyes stare in astonishment as what I now recognise as the vet pulls different body part from the hologram making them intensive only to put them back after having a good look.

Feeling the awe fade as my eyes land on my being heart I watch in morbid curiosity as it starts to beat wilder in my panic, making me instantly feel nauseous.

Luckily for me, and the other occupant of the room, the image of the inside of my body disappears along with the ill feeling it started to give me.

After a quick glance towards the bottom of the table settles my curiosity as I take notice of a couple of remains screens I was unable to see clearly.

Settling down I let my body adjust to the way the sudden rush of adrenaline left me feeling before taking a look around the room.

Not sure on how to feel as my eyes met a suspiciously bear room my eyes quickly travel back to the aliens i momentarily forgot about.

My shoulder relax after them unconsciously tensing in panic at forgetting about what could be a threat to me and my body before shaking my head at my obsurb thoughts.

Even after only just meeting Gallant I already know he wouldn’t hurt me. Mainly due to the thought of the many missed opportunities he had to do so.

My eyes then travel to the unknown alien, the vet. Back on earth a vet/doctor couldn’t mistreat their patient and even knowing we were no longer on earth I still foolishly held onto that thought.

Still on edge around the new alien especially after remembering the way their weird rumbles made me feel, my eyes once again travel around the room for something to distract me almost instantly spotting the weird sack I remember Gallant wearing, only now to see he placed it on the see through table not to far away from where I was sitting.

Peaking under my lashes at Gallant I notice him distractedly talking with the vet, whom I ignore, leaving the bag unattended.

I lightly listen to them talk for a moment once I was sure I heard my name being mentioned before the vets voice started to make me feel that strange calm again.

Shaking the rumble of his voice out of my head I left a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time creep on me, mischief.

Smiling to myself I slowly creep towards the unattended sack, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me thats it was a bad idea.

Being used to having to be quiet I was able to get close without making a noise. Pausing momentarily as the vet brings up another on of those hologram screens things that interest Gallant into moving a few steps toward it, yet also moving a few steps further away from his strange bag.

I internally crackle, blaming the vets weird voice for my strange behaviour, I place the sack onto my lap before quickly going back to the position I once was in.

Giving the still distracted aliens a quick glance and with my heart racing with excitement instead of anxiety for the first time since leaving earth, I turn my back to them deciding the explore my findings.

With my excitement only growing as I notice the same gummies Gallant had giving me earlier in the day and with only a moment of hesitation, quickly opening them before placing one in my mouth.

Staring to feel nervous about my intentional behaviour I place the treats next to me before reaching back into the bag only to be met with the teddy bear instantly making me blush yet I quickly bring the bear to my chest desperately looking for comfort as I start to realise what I have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until we meet again


	18. The Aliens Pet

**Gallant POV**

Distracted by the information I was getting about my pet I take a quick look in his direction to check on him before turning my full attention back onto the Animal Healer only for my eyes to snap back towards Red concerned about the way he was sitting. Hoping he wasn't mad at me for ignoring him when he called for me.

Regrettably I recall the situation that happen not long ago where I had to ignore my pets plead as I was told my interference could cause a back lash with the monitor the Healer was using.

Stepping for towards him only to stand stun for a second when I notice what he was doing.

My eyes unconsciously glance towards the place where I left my skin sack before they dart back towards the hunched figure of Red eating from the bag of treat I had bought him.

"Its my presence" The Animal Healer comments, noticing my shock. "My chest rumble that soothes our young can put an ooman into a state of shock or a calm daze"

Turning my attention back to the healer as I recall the sudden way Red started to comply and the concern I felt once I saw the glazed look about his eyes.

Feeling my marking start to heat at the sudden angry the coursed through my body at the thought of what could of happened to my pet when he was in such state.

Most likely feeling the heat radiating off my marking the Healer gives a hesitant look towards my pet before continuing.

"It doesn't cause any harm and they seem to instantly snap out of it when they are in danger" His words don't help control mu angers as my mind is supplied with the only way they could of tested this.

My head snaps to the direction of Red as I take note of the sudden difference of my boy.

His curled up frame instantly softens my heart especially when I see that he was taking comfort from one of the toys we had gotten almost making me puff up my chest at my quick thinking of bringing his comfort toy with him to the healer.

Instantly making my way towards my little ooman as I crouch before him before softy calling out his name, not wanting to startle him.

My wants seem to go unheard as he jumps at the sound of my voice reminding me of the way prey startles at any of the movement you make.

His oddly colour eyes lock onto mine before the strange liquid started to fall from them and the same noise of distress fell from his lips as before.

Lifting my small pet into my arms, cradling him like I've seen mother do to their babes while my throat produces soothing noise.

"Red, little one, you're okay no need to be scared" I softly speak to my frighten pet as I take a seat holding him close to his chest after making sure he still had his comfort toy with him.

Once I was seated I immediately start comforting my little pet to the best of my ability, ignoring the Animal Healers gaze.

Red only seemed to calm down after my chest produce a stress purr at seeing my pet in such state.

Looking down I realise that the adorable little ooman had fallen into a rest while curled up on my chest instantly soothing my stress.

"Hunter" The Healer calls out respectfully to get my attention.

Staring at him in silence he waits a moment before starting to talk.

"From what Ive already told you, your pet seems to come from a bad pack. The previous injured body parts suggest abuse but the lack of meat can mean two things one, he was the omega and only got the scarps due to a lack of food or two, the purposely withheld food for him. These injuries can lead to..."

I listen with great detail to everything the Healer says, mentally taking notes of different behaviour on what to expect from Red. My anger returns as the Healer continues to tell me about how some of the injures weren't healed correctly and that he need to inject a ooman safe solution into my pet that would heal everything while he slept.

The Animal Healer briefly mentions the food that would do more good than harm to my pet do to the starvation his pack made him suffer through. He suggested only giving him the nutiuent ooman food to him once a day instead of the 4 times you were meant to give it to them. The Healer gives a list of food that grow on my planted that were ooman friendly.

Recalling our precious convesation gives me a bottle of liquid he told me to wrist scan, explaining that a bottle would be derived to me once it ran out.

Reading the information card I decided to give my pet a drop into the special tumbler with some water when the day starts, hoping it will help him with how scared he is all the time.

"Having his interact with different pets might help him settle in more, some oomans tend to act out when they don't have anyone to call pack."

"Dose it have to be his on species he interacts with? One of my Hunters have a Zmeu." I question the Animal Healer.

"It is recommend for them to be ooman but taking in how he was treated by his last pack of oomans might be better for him to start with other species" He replies.

Looking back down at my pet as the Healer get the injection reading to give to my pet I gently move Reds body into a more easier position before petting his mane.

"When we first discovered oomans we believed they didn't experience pain and thought the way they reacted was for attention until one of the healers discovered that they do infect feel pain but their pain is different to ours so a special paste was corrected with natural herbs to numb the area for the pet" The Animal Healer explain as he rubs the paste onto my pets arm, my nose scrunches at the strong scent coming from it.

I watch closely as he brings the injected device close to my sleeping pet before attaching it to his arm.

I wait in tense silence as the device beeps before inserting itself in my little ooman.

The only reaction from Red is the noise of content the escaped his mouth once the device was retraced from him body, telling me how fast acting the stuff was.

"Your pet will be in a peaceful rest for a while and wont awaken to loud noises or sudden movements." The Healer talks as he clean my small pet arm.

"If you walked or are deciding to use the Tube I suggest purchasing on the pet sling we have for you to carry your pet easier." As he talks the Animal Healer lets me scan my wrist to pay while going over a couple of more things with me.

Before leaving I question him about the sling. The Healer brings one out and explains to me how to use it.

After finding out I could use all my limbs while keeping my pet close to my chest I instantly bought it and let the Animal Healer help me use it for the first time.

The main part of the sling supports my pet while letting him sleep in the curled up position he loves so much before it connects around my back and loops over my shoulder for extra support, letting me feel my pets face that was rested against my bare chest.

Placing the treats back into my skin sack before tying it around my waist and leaving the Healers room.

With my thoughts preoccupied and with out waiting for Red to explored it didn't take long before we were home.

Deciding to keep Red attached to me I set up the rest of the things I got my little ooman and once everything was set up I was about to start making food hen I heard familiar high pitched noise.

_eeeeeeeeeep_

Quickly walking towards the sleeping area I place my hand against the glowing patch on the wall before unhooking the device, thankfully that Red couldn't hear the noise it was making, before re-hooking it onto my ear.

"Hunter Gallant?" The gruff voice on the other line questions.

"Yes sir" I instantly reply knowing all to well what was happening.

"Team 764 division 8b has been giving a task, meet at base before the second purple black out"

"Yes sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next Monday


	19. The Aliens Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: mention of past child abuse/ neglect

**Lucas POV**

Waking up was a strange experience, especially with not remember when I fell asleep.

Blinking back the fuzziness from my mind I squint as my eyes adjust before taking a look around.

Letting my body once again relax back into the birds nest Gallant made me before the memories of what happened before I feel asleep assaulted my brain.

My face flushes in embarrassment and shame at my actions and the way I clung to the alien for comfort.

Shaking my head quickly to get rid of the memory and lingering embarrassment before stretching my stiff body.

My mind baffles as my eyes widen in astonishment at the pain free movement.

Don't get me wrong there wasn't any content pain or anything effecting my everyday life, or I hoped there wasn't, but my body constantly felt achy and sometimes even stiff, mostly in places I was previously injured.

Flexing my left hand I stare in awe at how easy and free the movements felt, not ever really noticing the pain I had felt until I can no longer feel it.

Feeling my eyes tear up at the unexpected relief, quickly jumping from the nest wanting to see if there were any other differences.

Stumbling, I quickly gather my balance before taking a step forward only to feel my knees buckle at the forces I usually had to use to get my legs moving.

Collapsing onto the ground my hand covers my open mouth as silent tears fall from my eyes.

Choking back my emotions I wipe my eyes with shaky hands I get back onto my feet before taking a gentle step forwards not feeling the usual lag in my knees I got from spending hours on them cleaning the hard flooring of the house I grew up in.

Sniffing, I take another hesitant step only to notice the non-existent tightness in my right thigh i barley remember once feeling, and even though I don't remember recall a time I hadn't felt it I instantly knew it was from a time my father had stomped on my leg until I was unable to walk.

Not being able to cope with the emotion swirling in my chest I stand on two feet trying to understand what had happened.

My eyebrows furrow as my hand absently rubs my chest as my mind try to piece together the missing pieces.

Taking a calming breath as I try to regain control of my suddenly overwhelming emotions.

While a sob breaks past my lips I quickly find myself curled in the nest, warped in all the strangely textured blankets, my teddy in the middle of it all with me.

With emotions still high it didn't take long for me to fall into a restful sleep.

***

The feeling of being suspended in air wakes me up with a sudden fright.

A rough husky voice soothes me as I was placed against a warm chest, my body still curled comfortably against itself.

My hands raise as I dazedly stretch, still feeling half asleep only for my hands hit the alien in the face.

Neck snapping, my eyes shoot to connect with Gallant as my cheeks heat up once again in embarrassment.

Slowly blinking my eyes, I keep eye contact with Gallant as the feeling of his chest vibrating abasing mine as he talk lulls me back into the feeling of being half asleep.

Only for the hand that was supporting my back to not so gently pat me on the back making me unconsciously whine as the unwanted feeling.

Ignoring the culprit I once again relax myself against the alien, hoping to catch for more sleep.

My eyes snap open at the feeling of my body being suspended in air before being set down making me let out a groan of annoyance at the sudden lose of body heat.

Ignoring the feeling of Gallant strapping me against the chair I was placed in, my hand absently reaches for the beaker of water that was placed in front of me.

Wrapping my hand around the cup instantly replaces the grumpy annoyance I felt at being woken with awe as I once again stare at my hand.

Bringing the beaker towards me I continue to stare in wonder at the freeness I didn't even know my hand could feel, especially my left one.

Using my left hand to place the beaker against my mouth, thankful for the fresh water as my other hand rubs the sleep from my eyes.

Feeling started at the sudden appearance of Gallant as he places a bowl full of all the different things the alien had ate the day before.

Staring at the bowl with my mind still muddled with sleep my entire body jump at the sudden sound of Gallants voice.

_"Red"_

Snapping my head in his direction, blinking back my shock only to shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

_"Red"_ I hear again making me whine, I just want to go back to bed.

Turning my attention onto Gallant with a pout as he once again repeat my name.

_"Red"_ The alien states when he notices he has my attention.

Blinking at him I watch as he points towards the food on his plate before saying something in his husky language.

Staring at me he points back towards the food before once again saying something I didn't understand.

Pouting harder at the alien I move my sluggish arm as I reach towards my own food, thinking the alien would let me sleep if I ate.

Getting lost in thought, my food gets pulled away from me making me squinting at the alien in confusion.

Didn't he want me to eat?

Cocking my head to the left I watch as he repeats his actions from before.

Finishing the strangely firm food in my hand I watch the alien point towards my food, speak some words and stare at me almost expectantly almost like he did when he was about to take me to the vets.

When he was teaching me-

_Oh_

He's telling me a new word.

Watching Gallant more intently now I instantly notice that he must be repeating a word as the syllables don't change.

As he point towards my food my mind makes the connection to what word he was trying to teach me, food.

Feeling excited at the thought a pleasing the alien and learning a new way to communicate I stare at his lips before forming the words on with my lips.

"kmoopd" My nose scrunches up at the sound before a cough escapes my throat at the vibrations the noise made.

_"Food"_ The alien who woke me up repeats.

"kdmoooofd" My nose scrunches up further at the fail, even more so at the sound of the chuckle that escapes Gallants mouth.

Drinking from the lidded cup I glare at Gallant, vaguely wondering why I wasn't feeling anxious with his attention on me before turning my back on the alien as he once again expresses his amusement at my expense.

_"Food"_ Gallant repeats as he hold said food hostage.

"Food" I smugly say in english before going back to pouting when the alien tries to make me say the impossible word.

_"_ kmoofd" I mutter angrily to myself, annoyed that I was unable to say it properly.

Feeling tired and hungry I angrily stare at the my bowl of food, point towards it and state with as much hate as I could muster at the moment;

"kmooood!" Before turning my stare onto Gallant.

The alien seems to stare at me in surprise before giving me back my food.

I watch from the corner of my eyes as Gallant starts eating his food before I start mine, angrily mumbling to it as I do so.

"kdmoof" I glare at the innocent food, harshly poking it with my finger before placing it in my mouth.

Not long do my eyes start to droop in exhaustion as I continue to eat my fill before finally giving up.

I must have dozed for a second as the next thing I knew Gallant was picking me up, hopefully taking me somewhere I could sleep.

"Stupid kdmoof" I grumble to myself not wanting to lose the argument I don't think Gallant is aware we were having.

Feeling myself be gently placed down onto the massive bed I choose at the store, I humph at the alien, making him aware I was still annoyed at him before curling under the blankets and letting sleep take me under.


	20. The Aliens Pet

**Gallants POV**

As soon as I had awoken I immediately started preparing everything I needed to take with me as I usually would only this time packing almost double the amount of things I would normally take with me.

Recalling the last meal we had just before the purple black out made me let out a quite sound of amusement, trying not to disturb the oomans peaceful rest.

Red had slept for longer than I had hoped after the visit to the pet healer, not giving me long enough to explain to him what was going to happen.

Not like he would of understood what I would of tried to tell him.

I had ended up wakening him as I was growing concerned, wondering if the lack off food would affect his healing.

What I wasn't expecting was him to fall asleep as we were having our last meal.

Placing some fresh subsistence crops into the clear sack that would preserve them, hoping it would be enough to fill Red if there wasn't any ooman safe food.

Once that was packed along with some treats and the ooman branded food I walked back towards the sleeping area to get some body coverings.

First I got all of my protective gear and a couple of different covering for me before choosing some for Red, deciding to dress him in the bottomless ones once he awakens.

A brief glance at the sun tell me that I could comfortably finish packing and bathe myself and Red and still be able to get to the centre before needed.

Putting my little pets lead with his covering so to easily get him ready without much effort.

It doesn't take long to finish and double check everything needed was packed and with a bowl of ooman friendly food left next to Reds nest in case he awoken while I was bathing, I quickly did said task, knowing this would be the last time bathing in a hot stream for a while.

I quickly finish cleaning myself as I start to hear noises coming from the facilities, knowing it could only be Red but still wanting to make sure he was okay.

Especially after how reluctant he was to eat before I put him to bed, only feeling slightly worried yet heavily amused by his sleep deprived attitude he had expressed.

Silently hoping this would help him open up and feel more comfortable around me.

Hearing the cute ooman hesitantly call out his name made a rush of affection run through me as I could detected what could only be worry in his pets voice.

_Is his adorable little pet worried something happened to him?_

Using my wrist scanner to turn off the falling stream before calling out to Red, letting him know he was in the wet room.

"Red"

My chest rumbles in amusement as said pet runs into the room and barrels straight into the wet and very much naked alien.

Feeling my happy emotions vanish at the sight of the unnatural liquid leaving his eyes I remember the healer explained to me was his way of showing me he was upset.

Bending down to his level only to lift the shaking ooman into my arms, holding his against my drying chest.

"Red" I coo down at him. "What's wrong little one? Did you miss me that much?"

My pet stares at me almost calming down at my voice before breaking out in a flourish of different noises, luckily not so many of the distressed ones.

 _Is he trying to communicate_? I think with a feeling of fondness.

"Is that right sweetheart? I missed you as well but its okay now, I was only in the other room" I coo at the adorable creature, with precise hand movements to help explain my words hoping to reassure my frightened little pet.

A chuckle escapes my mouth as he nods his head like he could understood my words.

"Now we are going to bathe you in warm water, that's right Red" I praise him as he looks over at the water "and then you are going to eat your ooman safety food and have some of the medication the pet healer supplied me with as we have places to go that you've never been to before" I continue all with a steady soothing voice, making it seem like we were having a conversation.

Red makes another couple of words before looking down.

The strange ooman lets out a prey sounding squeak as his cheeks flush the colour of his name.

Shaking my head at the weird creature before placing him on the floor as he started to struggle in my arms.

"Red, stay" I command the pet as I quickly step into the air dryer to get rid of the remaining liquid attached to my form.

Stepping out I decide to teach Red a new command.

"Red" I call out to get his attention after putting on my coverings.

Couching down to his level before pointing to the oomans sleep coverings.

"Red, strip" I order with a careful tug on his coverings.

I watch as he shrinks into himself making me feel momentarily disappointed that he didn't just understand what I was asking.

Quickly clearing that emotion before trying again.

"Strip" I clearly state. "Strip" I repeat, this time pulling down Reds coverings slightly.

 _"Strip"_ comes the hesitant and slightly choked word from the oomans mouth.

"Yes Red! Strip!" I beat at him with pride, pulling him into my arms and dousing his face with affection filled kisses making the pet giggle.

"Okay pet, lets try again" I talk to him after setting him back onto the place he was before.

"Strip" I command, watching his with silent apprehension.

Red looks down at the floor while playing with his hands before looking back at me.

"Strip Red" I say knowing he understands what I want.

 _"Strip"_ The ooman repeats to himself and quickly yanks his coverings down leaving him bare.

"Good boy Red!" I coo at the intelligent creature feeling myself beam with pride and love.

"Such a good boy! How about a treat when we are done?" I ask as I lift him up and into the pool of water.

Pretending I don't see him panic as he was surrounded by water I continue to talk to him through the entire prosses, letting him stand up when he wanted but not letting him climb out.

It wasn't long until I had a freshly clean and dry pet with a now soft and fluffy mane, ignoring the squeak of fear he let out with a heavy heart once placed into the air dryer.

Placing my now disgruntled pet onto the pile of furs I sleep on before spying the ignore bowl of ooman friendly food next to his nest.

I place the bowl next to him hoping it will distract him as I started dressing him.

My head shakes in fondness at the sight of him discreetly trying to roll away from me.

"Stop that little one" I chuckle in amusement, smiling at the sudden red colouring of the oomans skin.

Placing a piece of hard pellet from the bowl before placing it into he pets mouth, silently prodding him to eat.

After putting on the under cloth onto Red I pick up the bottomless coverings I chose from earlier and start pulling them over the pets hairless legs.

Red blinks down at them once they settle onto his hips and with a scan of my wrist, mould perfectly with his slim form.

Placing his hands at the bottom of the coverings Red lifted it, making me see his under clothes before looking at me in shock.

Once again chuckling, I pick up the flushed ooman and placing him on his chair in the meal area so he could finish his meal and drink his medication.

"Don't you look adorable Red?" I coo to the little pet, immediately liking the frilly coverings.

Giving him his beaker filled with fresh water and a drop of the clear liquid giving by the pet healer and his bowl before packing the medication that would help calm down my frightened pet into a small hidden space of the main skin sack.

Walking back through to the meal area with Reds leash I make sure I had everything as I waited for my pet to finish.

I gather another beaker filled with cool liquid and attached it to the smaller sack that would be easy for me to get to which was filled with things for my delicate little ooman.

 _"Gallant"_ Red called out to me, no doubt finding my behaviour odd as we usually eat together.

"Are you done little one?" I asked soothingly.

"come here" I mutter as I lifted him from him special chair.

Reaching into the smaller skin sack I brought out a couple of treats, placing one in Red mouth and the other into his small paw.

"Ive been called for a mission" I tried to explain to him. "You are allowed to come with me as long as you behave, which I doubt will be a problem." I add with a smile.

"We are going to be taken to the place we are ordered to hunt in along with my team mate, none of which have any pets but I have no doubt that they will love you. We will most likely be away for at least 5 purple black outs, depending on how well the hunt goes" I continue to explain to my pet who looks like he was being soothed by my voice as he stared at my lips with dazed eyes.

Attaching to leash to the oomans collar and with a couple more words, I walked my pet out of our home and towards the Tube stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt realise how hard it would be trying to write in first person after only writing in third person for the past couple of weeks for my other stories
> 
> is there anything you want to see?
> 
> maybe a love interest for Red?


End file.
